


Destined Chapter 6

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: same as before





	Destined Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** none descriptive sex.

  
Author's notes: none descriptive sex.  


* * *

Destined Chapter 6

## Destined Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**MORNING**

River opens her eyes to find Jayne propped up on his arm looking at her, "Worried." At his expression she smiles, "Didn't read it... see it." 

Jayne smiles faintly, "Havin a lucid day girl?" He asks brushing her hair back. 

River nods happily, "Only mind yours. Doesn't cloud me." 

"When we go back..." 

River sighs, "Clouded... thoughts... anger... worry and fear." 

"How do you handle it girl?" 

River smiles, "You" 

"Me?" 

River nods her fingers trailing over his face, "Your head is clear... pure. No regrets or fear. Other than the Reavers." 

Jayne shivers "Hate em" 

"I can focus on your mind... not feel all the emotions the others feel." She leans up kissing him lightly. She looks at the cave opening and sighs seeing the rain. "Simon's worried." 

"You can hear him." 

"I hear them all... just not as strong as when on Serenity." 

"Let me guess he's thinkin I took advantage of you." 

River giggles "Probably." She looks at him, "Don't" she warns "don't regret" she pushes him onto his back laying on top of him. "I'm not a little girl Jayne." 

"I know." Jayne runs his hands down her sides. "If they find out... there will be trouble." 

River leans down brushing her lips across his, "I won't tell." 

"This ain't right." Jayne mutters desperately trying to figure out the mess of his mind and emotions, "You playin with me girl?" 

"No." 

"Lots of reasons this ain't a good idea River girl." 

"Why?" 

Jayne sighs, "You're too young." 

"Old enough." River argues 

"I'm older than you." Jayne swallows a growl when he feels her bite at his shoulder. 

"And I'm crazy." 

"That too." Jayne mutters 

"But you want me anyway." River states as she stares at him knowingly. 

Jayne stares right back at her, "Shouldn't." 

"But do." River sits up straddling his waist. "Mutually works for us." River muses as she traces the scar she inflicted on his chest. 

"How so?" 

"I get peace and quiet from my head and feel safe... you don't haveta share me with anyone." She leans down their lips inches apart, "Think of it Jayne... no more having to wait until next planet for sex." She licks his jaw, "Benefits us both." 

"Doc and Mal would kill me." Jayne groans 

"Won't know." River shrugs 

"I ain't sure I'm gonna able to keep my hands off you." Jayne sighs 

River smiles "Then I just get lost and you find me." 

"And what about when you lose it? Might tell." 

River buries her face in his neck, "Not if it means Captain Daddy sends you away." 

"Why me River?" Jayne asks self-consciously. "I know I ain't the brightest." 

River shrugs "Feel safe with you. Know that even though you tried to sell me back to them you realized you were wrong." 

"When I saw what they did..." 

"Simon takes care of my brain and health. You keep me safe... even when mad at me. Or when I scared you." 

"Didn't scare me." Jayne argues 

"Jayne" she pokes him in the rib 

"OK did a little. Sometimes you are a little... scary." Jayne looks at the fire, "I better go get some more wood. Fires almost out." He looks at the entrance and inhales sharply when he feels River's small hand stroke him, 'Gotta think bout her idea.' 

**LATER**

Jayne looks at River who is curled up under the blankets still naked while he is getting dressed. He picks up her dress tossing it to her. "Get dressed." 

"Why? Already said I can't go with you." River pouts 

"Much as I like the idea you naked when I get back don't want you naked if someone else happens to show up." 

River stares at him, "Why?" 

"Cuz ain't proper." Jayne shrugs 

"Jayne" River taps her head 

"Ain't like you readin my mind girl." 

"Accident" River says innocently. 

"Right" Jayne snorts 

"Truth or I say it for you." 

Jayne leans in "No one else sees my crazy girl naked." He frowns "Well Doc since he is your brother and your doc." 

"Simon gets nervous at me naked." River giggles "member when I woke." 

"That's cuz we all saw you naked, girl." Jayne grins 

River strokes his cheek, "I like being naked." 

"We know, member a time you ran through the ship naked as a jaybird." 

"Not my fault. Too many drugs." River shrugs 

"Just put the dress on crazy girl. Don't want me shootin someone for lookin at you when you ain't wearin nothin." 

River sits up dropping the blanket she pulls the dress on, "There." 

"Good." Jayne pulls the blanket around her shoulders before standing, "Won't be long. Know where their horses are?" 

River shakes her head, "Wasn't wake when they brought me here." 

"They probably ain't far." Jayne grabs his jacket pulling it on. "Vera ain't fond of rain so I ain't takin her." 

"Won't touch." River promises 

"Stay inside. Don't want you gettin sick." Jayne buttons up his jacket. "Won't be far." He promises 

"Jayne" When he looks at her she explains, "I don't like being alone with my head too long. Get scrambled." 

Jayne nods "Won't be long. Simon put a needle ready for you in the bag." 

River shakes her head vehemently "No. Don't like needles. Makes me sleepy." 

"Shouldn't take long." Jayne walks out of the cave. 

Curling up River pulls the blankets tight, 'Don't think too deep. Have to stay sane... can't hurt Jayne.' 

**20 MINS LATER**

Jayne enters the cave carrying firewood and a dead rabbit. He glances at River to see her under the blankets her legs bare. He shivers remembering the feeling her legs around him. He sets the wood down as he heads to the table to deal with the rabbit. 'I ain't gonna be able to touch her when we go to Serenity. They ain't gonna handle it. She is right though... us benefits both of us. No more whores... and she does seem normal. How would I be able to keep my ruttin hands off her?' He turns to find River awake and watching him, "You in my head?" 

"Didn't mean it." River stands walking up to him she undoing the jacket, "You'll still touch me." 

Jayne lifts his brow, "And how we gettin away with that girl?" 

River smiles, "Serenity full of secrets." She leans up licking his jaw giggling as he groans. "You'll treat me the same as before. Call me crazy... ignore me. Be mean and grumpy." She pushes him on the chair and sits on his thighs, "When no ones lookin' you'll say sorry and kiss me." 

"That all girl?" Jayne asks running his hands over her bared legs 

River smiles and runs her hands over his chest. "No. Do you want to know? Or do you want surprises?" 

"Don't like surprises." Jayne grumbles 

"When no one is around you'll kiss me." She brushes her lips over his. "Press me against a container in the cargo hold when everyone is busy. Forcing us to be quick and quiet yet very satisfied in the end." 

Jayne groans 

River trails her fingers across his jaw, "Mess hall when I have a chore or you're cleaning your guns." She tucks her head under his chin, "When you hurt my feelings you'll seek forgiveness by pressing me against the wall of your bunk. You will come away bruised, scratched... bitten. Yet despite my wants I will always walk away unharmed... despite the raging need to be marked as yours." She licks his neck giggling as he moans at the image. She sighs in pleasure as he strokes her back pulling her close. Still hearing his worried thoughts she kisses his neck, "Won't find out until we want." She rolls her hips into his. "Yours Jayne... any way you want." 

"They ain't gonna get it." Jayne says with some desperation. 'I ain't gettin why I feel this...' He shivers feeling her nip at his ear. 

"Because I'm yours." River murmurs "Deny it if you want Jayne... but deep inside you know I'm right. Its why when I get confused... lost... you find me... bring me back." 

"You wrong." Jayne denies as he feels a sudden sense of fear at the idea of being responsible for her in anyway. 

River smiles kissing him lightly she stands, "OK Jayne." 

Taking a deep breath Jayne stands as well turning his attention to the rabbit. 

River drops a piece of wood into the fire then settles on the blankets her eyes on Jayne as he works. 'He denies it yet he knows. Beneath everything, he knows I am his. With time he will understand that it goes both ways. Just have to be patient.' She drifts back to sleep watching the flames of the fire. 

Jayne glances over his shoulder and notices River asleep again with a smile on her face her dress pushed up around her thighs. 'Beautiful legs... better when their around me.' He growls low, 'Not thinkin that now.' He turns back to the rabbit. 

**SAME TIME: SERENITY**

"Don't worry Doc. When Jayne's threatened he does what he's ordered." Mal assures Simon 

"Jayne is only part of it. Its... just been a while since River's spent a night away from me. Who knows how she's handling this whole thing." 

"Jayne's pretty good at calmin' her down." Mal points out 

"True." Simon sighs. "Wonder why?" He muses 

"Probably cuz Jayne's a big guy so she ain't worried about hurting him much." Kaylee remarks 

"Still he's mean to her and calls her names." Simon points out. 

"Jayne doesn't mean half he says." Zo speaks up. "Long as we've known him he's said things he didn't truly mean just to bother us." 

"Mostly cuz he ain't much for thinking when speaking." Wash adds 

"River can handle Jayne." Book assures "She's a tough girl." 

"Even if she's a little crazy." Mal shrugs 

**WHILE LATER: CAVE**

Hearing a whimper Jayne tears his eyes away from the fire to see River tossing and turning. 

"No." River whimpers 

Jayne moves over to River gently brushing his knuckle down her cheek, "Come on girl." 

River opens her eyes and stares at him blankly then slowly she recognizes him. "Jayne" 

"Hey what was that?" 

River sits up throwing her arms around his neck. "Jayne" she whimpers 

Jayne gathers her close stroking her hair, "So'k girl." 

"Don't go way." River whimpers 

"What?" 

"Couldn't find you. Couldn't feel you. Empty." 

"Just a dream." 

"Dreams come true." River buries her face in his neck. "Gonna be lost Jayne." 

"No you ain't girl. If you do... I find you... that's my job." 

She nuzzles his neck, "Jayne finds River?" 

"What I do." He shivers feeling her kiss his neck. Jayne looks at the rabbit that is cooking in the fire. He moves to lift River off him when she protests tightening her arms around him. "Ain't goin far girl." 

River reluctantly lets him go watching as he grabs the rabbit out of the fire. Feeling anxious she stands following Jayne to the table. 

Jayne starts in surprise when he feels River's small hand tuck into the waistband of his pants. "Hungry?" 

River shrugs watching him cut the rabbit up, "Poor rabbit. Once happy and hopping around." 

"Now breakfast." Jayne winces feeling her poke him in the ribs. 

"Honor animals. May now be food but was living." 

Jayne grunts grabbing a plate from the makeshift shelf above the table he puts some of the meat on. "Any chance you know when the rain will stop soon?" 

"See to know." 

"Good worryin' doc ain't smart. Likely to slice and dice me." He looks at River who tugs on his waistband. 

"Won't let him." River smiles 

"Let's eat." 

**LATER**

Jayne looks at River who is resting her head on his thigh. He runs his fingers through her hair his mind wandering. 

River sits up pulling her skirt up she settles on his thighs her hands on his shoulders. She tilts her head smiling as she traces his features, 'Sweet Jayne underneath the bluster and grumpiness.' 

Jayne runs trails his hands down her arms and sides, 'So beautiful.' 

River slides her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt pulling it out of his pants with little effort she pulls his shirt off tossing it aside. She smiles running her hands over his chest. 

"River" 

"Shh. Focusing." 

"On what?" 

"Not my mind." She kisses him lightly. She leans back looking at Jayne she reaches down grabbing the hem of her skirt she pulls her dress off tossing it aside. 

"Gorram girl." 

"Skin is not to fear." River muses. "It just houses a soul." 

"Yeah well girl your skin is somethin else." Jayne says appreciatively. 

"People fear skin. Don't know why." 

"Be as naked as you want around me." Jayne grins kissing her. 

**LATE AFTERNOON**

Jayne sighs relieved to see the rain has stopped. "Rain's stopped." He looks at River who is dressing. 

"Wait til tomorrow?" River asks hopefully as she steps up behind him as he looks out the cave. 

"Longer we stay more worried doc will be." 

"Simon worries too much." River says annoyed. "'nara said good that he worries." She looks at Jayne, "Do you worry about your sisters?" 

Jayne shrugs, "Did when they were younger; not so much now." 

"Why?" 

"They can take care of themselves. Ma made sure all of us could." He shakes his head, "Go get your boots on girl." 

"Why?" 

Jayne smirks, "Because if you return without em I'm likely the one in trouble." 

River kisses his cheek running over to the blankets she sits pulling her boots on. 

Jayne grabs her dirty dress and shoves it in the knapsack along with his dirty shirt. "Alright girl you ready?" He looks at River and silently groans seeing she is sitting there her dress hiked up to her thighs showing she is lacking underwear. "River" 

River looks at him from undoing the knot in her laces "What?" 

"Missin your knickers darlin" 

River scratches her knee, "Don't know where they are." 

"Let's see if we can find em huh? I'm humped if your brother finds out." 

River lifts blankets while Jayne searches nearby. 

"Here" Jayne finds her panties and socks under a pile of jackets. "One of these jackets yours?" Jayne asks handing her the items 

"Uh huh" River nods as she pulls the underwear on under her dress. 

Jayne shoves the other two jackets in the knapsack then tosses River her own jacket. 

**SERENITY**

"Well the rain has stopped." Kaylee remarks "Sure they'll head back now." 

"Think so?" 

"Jayne will take the first break to head back." Mal muses. "Besides they are probably at each others throats." 

"Probably right." Simon agrees 

"Who you think is going to need to be patched up?" Mal muses 

"Jayne." Kaylee answers. "River gets mighty mad at him." 

"True. Plus Jayne as mad as he gets at River never has hurt her." Mal remarks 

"Let's just see." 

**CAVE**

River rests her head on Jayne's chest as the horse walks. 'Go back... face emotions and thoughts.' She frowns pulling back. 

"What?" 

River meets his gaze as she unbuttons his jacket, "Can't hear." 

"Hear what?" 

"Heart" she presses her lips to his before returning her head to his chest. "Hear it now. Feel it too." 

Jayne kisses her head enjoying her giggle. 'Goin back to Serenity and ignorin her. Callin her crazy.' 

"Long as you say sorry don't care." 

Jayne chuckles, "No matter how often I say don't you do it." 

"Can't help it. Head open." She rubs her cheek against his chest. "Try not to too much." 

"All I ask crazy girl." He kisses her head in way of apology. He listens as she hums 

"Jayne?" 

"Hmm" 

"Tell me a story." She asks her voice childish and hopeful. 

"Bout what?" 

"When you were little?" 

"When I was little? Baby, that goes back a long time." 

"Jayne laughing... Jayne playing. Jayne happy." 

Jayne tightens his arm around her, 'Slowly slippin back.' "So you want a story?" 

"No lyin, I'll know." 

Jayne groans, "Take the fun out of it." 

River laughs 

"When I was 10..." 

River listens intently as Jayne talks memorizing the words and the memories that flash through his mind... understanding more and more of the man who has become her protector. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Jayne looks at the ship that is in sight and the bundle that is snuggled against him fast asleep. He presses his lips to her head, "River girl... time to get up." When she doesn't respond he sighs then a small devious smile appears, 'That might work.' He slides his cold hand inside the blanket stroking her leg. 

River slowly stirs, "I'm awake." 

"Good. Didn't want to spook you later." 

"We there?" 

"Almost. Look." 

River follows his gaze and smiles faintly, "Hear them. Feel them. Pulling me back. Pushing in." She frowns 

"Come on crazy girl your brother probably a wreck." 

"Simon worries too much." She returns her head to his chest. 

"No goin back to sleep now, huh? Doc ain't gonna let me carry you to bed." 

River yawns closing her eyes 

Jayne removes his hand from her leg straightening out the blanket. 

River listens to Jayne's heart beating under her ear. 'See him again.' She smiles 

As they reach Serenity Simon runs out, "River" 

River lifts her head and smiles at Simon, "Simon." 

"You OK, River?" Simon asks concerned. 

"Little witch, you had us worried." Mal says as he joins them. 

"Did you fall asleep in the woods?" Simon asks 

"Uh uh" River yawns as she slides off the horse. "I'm sleepy Simon." 

"Alright let's put you back to bed." 

Mal remains outside with Jayne, "She didn't just wander off." 

Jayne gets off the horse, "No." 

"What happened?" Mal asks 

"Couple men found her when she was comin back for a nap." Jayne removes the saddle from the horse. "Think we can get somethin for this?" 

"Probably." Mal answers. "Where are they?" 

"Dealt with." 

"Before or after..." 

Jayne inwardly flinches at the thought that flashes through his mind. "Pretty sure nothin happened." 'If it had I would have killed em myself.' 

"And you two didn't kill each other" Mal shakes his head. 

Jayne ignores it as he slaps the horse's flanks sending him off in a trot. Grabbing his knapsack, Vera and the saddle he walks up the incline to Serenity. 

"Jayne, see you returned shiny." Zo states 

Jayne grunts dropping the saddle he walks away. 

"I didn't know it was possible but he's grumpier than normal." Mal shrugs "Huh go figure." 

Jayne passes the infirmary glancing briefly to see River sitting on the exam table with Kaylee across from her the two talking as Simon moves around the infirmary. He continues on not wanting to draw attention to himself. He enters his bunk dropping the knapsack on the floor and returning Vera to her prominent place on the wall. He drops on the bed with a groan, 'Ruttin humped if they find out.' He grins 'And I ain't carin. I got her... even if she's crazy she's my crazy.' 

In the infirmary Simon looks at River who is sitting patiently, "Want to tell me what happened?" 

River shrugs, "I'm fine." 

Simon removes the needle "Why don't you go to your room" 

River nods getting off the exam table she kisses his cheek, "Missed you Simon." 

"Missed you too." Simon watches as she walks out of the infirmary. 

Kaylee smiles at Simon. "See she's shiny Simon. Jayne took good care of her." 

"I guess he did." Simon agrees 

River pulls her boots off and crawls into bed she gives into the drugs quickly drifting off to sleep. 

Jayne groans hearing a knock at his door he reluctantly rolls out of bed climbing the stairs he pushes the door open to see Simon leaning against the railing. "What?" He growls 

"Look you and I have our differences... so do you and River... but thank you for finding her and looking out for her last night." 

Jayne shrugs "What I do." 

"Did she tell you what happened?" 

"Enough. Don't have to worry. She ain't hurt." 

"What happened?" 

"Couple men caught her as she was on her way back. Said nothin happened so ain't anythin you need to push on her." 

"You believe her?" 

Jayne shrugs "Crazy girl gets confused but she ain't a liar." 

"And them?" 

"Dead." 

"River?" 

"No. I'm goin to sleep." 

"Jayne thanks." 

Jayne shrugs "What I do." Jayne closes the door and returns to his bunk. He drops on his bed drifting back to sleep. 

**EVENING: MESS HALL**

"Hey River" Kaylee grins 

Jayne glances up to see River sleepily enter the room and inwardly winces when he realizes she is pumped full of drugs. 

"Is she even ready to be on her feet?" Book asks concerned by River's vacant eyes 

River sits next to Jayne with Simon next to her. 

"Are we forgettin the last time River slept through dinner?" Mal asks 

"Here River" Simon hands her a roll. 

River throws it "NO" 

"Hey now no wastin food" Mal picks up the roll. 

Simon sets a plate before River, "Just eat and you can go back to bed." 

"Not hungry." 

"If she ain't hungry don't make her eat." Jayne says annoyed 

"And since when do you take River's side?" Zo asks 

"I ain't. Just don't see the point in forcin her to eat." Jayne grumbles 

"You ain't rememberin last time are you? She woke all of us up at midnight screamin for food." Mal reminds 

"Just eat River." Simon says with exasperation. 

River rests her head on her arm picking at her food occasionally eating and glancing at Jayne. 

"River, sit up." 

River glares at him, "No. Stop being bossy." 

Jayne snickers at River cross tone. 

"Then stop acting like a child." Simon returns 

"Hey now fightin at the table ain't gonna help." Mal states 

"Tell Simon stop being bossy." River says exasperated. 

"I am your boss so eat." 

"Not boss." 

"I'm older." Simon returns 

"I'm smarter." 

"I'm taller." 

"I'll bite you." River returns 

Simon regards his sister, "You wouldn't" 

"Yes I would." River says stubbornly. 

"Bitin each other at the table ain't allowed. So stop squabbling and just eat River." Mal says annoyed. 

"I'd do it River. Cap has that annoyed look." Kaylee states 

Feeling a flicker of concern flash through her mind River follows that emotion to Jayne. She searches his mind and catching the concern she looks at her food and takes a bite. 

"So where we headin next?" Kaylee asks 

"Heard of a transport job in Hajan." Mal states 

Jayne listens to the job occasionally glancing at River. 

**MIDNIGHT**

Jayne walks the floor of his bunk his mind running over the days events. 'Want her but have to keep my distance. Let her rest.' He drops on his bed with a groan. 'Get some sleep.' He closes his eyes briefly then starts when he hears a tap in the overhead compartment. He stands reaching up he opens it to find River there. "You supposed to be in bed." He helps her out. "If Doc wakes and finds you gone" 

River yawns, "Simon predictable... asleep and awake." 

"If anyone catches you here..." 

"Everyone but Captain sleeping." 

Jayne sits pulling River onto his lap. "Still we get caught" 

"I'm ship. Ship is me. Know all that moves." She brings her finger to her lips. 

"I know since Early..." 

"Didn't like him." River shakes her head. 

"Won't be back." He runs his hands down her arms. "How is your head?" 

"Quieted now." She wraps her arms around his neck her legs around his waist. "Here quiet." She hums quietly. 

Jayne runs his hands down her back, "Doc drugged you up." He says annoyed 

"Scared." 

"Of what?" 

"I go boom. Hurt someone." 

"But you ain't gonna." 

"No reason. Safe." She nuzzles his neck, "Safe with Jayne." 

Jayne groans "Alright Princess time to go to your room." 

"Stay for a while?" River asks looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I have bridge duty in a few hours. If Doc wakes..." 

"Won't." 

"If he" 

"I know" 

"River" 

"Promise to wake before you have to go." 

"Alright. Even though I'm a dead man if they find you here" 

"Won't." River promises 

"Alright get off me." 

River moves off his lap watching as Jayne walks up the stairs and locks the door. 

Jayne returns to the bed lying down beside River only to have her climb on top of him tucking her head under his chin. He reaches up turning the light off. "You know we ain't gonna be able to do this every night kitten." 

"Uh huh" River nods "sleep Jayne." 

Jayne falls asleep content with the weight on top of him. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Jayne growls feeling a small tongue lick his jaw. He opens his eyes to find River grinning at him in the dimly lit room. "Did you lick me?" 

"No choice. Won't let me go." 

Jayne reaches up brushing her hair back 

River leans down kissing Jayne's forehead. "Time to get up. Captain will be here soon." 

Jayne shifts rolling River under him. "Mmm, gonna have to make use of my bed sometime." 

"Did" 

"Ain't talkin bout sleepin girl." 

River wraps her legs around his waist, "We could" she leans up licking his lower lip. 

Jayne groans, "Ain't got the time to do it proper." He kisses her quickly. "Now I gotta get up. And you have to get back" 

River releases him yet remains on the bed her nightgown pushed up her thighs. She lies there watching him dress watching the muscles move with interest. 

"What?" Jayne asks seeing her intense perusal. He sits on the bed to pull his boots on. 

River sits up her arms going around his neck, "Watching." 

"Why?" 

"Don't know." 

Jayne turns his head kissing her cheek, "Time for you to go back so I can get to work." He stands reaching up he removes the cover. "Come on" he lifts River up to the opening. 

"Night Jayne." 

"Jayne, get your ass up" Mal calls 

River leans down kissing him lightly before Jayne closes the cover. She slowly starts crawling back to her room. 

Jayne takes a deep breath then hurrying up the few stairs he unlocks the door opening it to find Mal there, "Hey Mal." 

Malcolm lifts his brow, "You actually wake... not grumpy?" 

Jayne shrugs "Long borin day yesterday. Got more sleep then I needed." 'When I wasn't splorin River's body.' He mentally groans 'Don't go there.' 

"OK" Mal drawls, "see ya in the mornin" 

River crawls out of the crawlspace and returns the cover giggling quietly as she crawls into bed. 

Jayne settles in the Captain's chair resting his feet on the console he runs his hands over his face. He opens his magazine and grins seeing the guns. "Now that's nice." He muses 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 6**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  **gen het**  |  **24k**  |  **10/26/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  same as before   
Notes:  none descriptive sex.   
  



End file.
